powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DIvide and Conquered
"I am tired of those Power Rangers! I will not put up with them for long!" said King Zor, "I know what I'm going to do! I am going to send two sets of Wolf Wingers in two different places so that they will be forced to divide and then they will be weakened!" King Zor did exactly that. King Zor sent Wolf Wingers to the Addison Bay City Hall and sent the other to a farther away park. The starbase alarm sounded twice. "Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Jose. "That's because there are two sets of Wolf Wingers in two different locations!" said Andros, "it sounds to me that he is trying to hit us at our weak spot!" "Okay, Ian and the two girls will go together and Jose and I will go together," said Akira. "Makes sense to me," said Ian. "Well," said Akira, "let's get down there before things get any worse!" "Yeah!" said Mary Ann. "Power up!" said the rangers as they morphed. Ian and the women went to the city hall and Jose and Akira went to the park. They all had to direct all of the civilians to safety before they could attack the Wolf Wingers. Although they knew the Wolf Wingers' secret , all five rangers had a rough time defeating them. "Andros," said Akira, "we need help badly! We are seriously getting our butts kicked!" "We're fighting a losing battle down here!" said Ian, "think of something, quickly!" Meanwhile, on the base..... "We need another ranger!" said Andros, " and I have someone in mind!" "Well," said Zygor, "bring him here! We have no time to wait!" Andros did exactly that. He brought someone to the starbase. The person was shaken up because he was teleported to the starbase without warning. "Steve?" asked Zygor, "I brought you here because we need you to become a Power Ranger. Your fighting skills are excellent and we need you to become the new black ranger which is a highly agile ranger. Your teammates are in danger and that is another reason why we need you to join. Will you help us?" "I guess," said Steve, "but no more surprises!" "I will give you a crash course on being a ranger. You have power punches and power kicks. Your zords are the the Cosmo Saucer Ship and the Cosmo Shuttle wich forms the Cosmo Megazord. It's main weapon is the Cosmo Rocket. Are there any questions?" asked Zygor. Steve had no questions. "Good" said Zygor, "please, go and help your teammates!" Steve went to the park and helped out Jose and Akira. The Wolf Wingers were defeated quickly. "Thanks!" said Akira. "Do you have any teammates?" asked Steve. "Yeah, why?" asked Jose. "Then, let's go!" said Steve. All six rangers defeated the Wolf Wingers at the city hall. After that, the rangers, including Steve, returned to the starbase. "Rangers," said Zygor, "this is Steve. He is the new black ranger. His zord is the Cosmo Megazord. Unfortunately, an interface between the Terra Megazord and the Cosmo Megazord is not possible but you can fight among each other. You will make a great team. Good luck, rangers and have a good day." Steve and the other rangers quickly became friends. Category:Power Rangers Universe Patrol Category:Episode